Chocolates
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: O Heme aki con otro fic... pa celebrar el día d St. Valentin! TT pero no recibí nada... o muy pokito... pero ¬¬UU dicen q es mejor dar q recibir òó tarán en los cierto?... bueno contiene Kaitaka, Reimax, RobJho y Enrioli ¬¬ los nombres lo acabo d


Oro: Yahho!!!! n_n como tan todos!? ^o^ Aki con un fic especial pa celebrar el día de San Valentín!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Ya ve al grano..  
  
Oro: ¬¬ Q humor...  
  
Tala: T.T es Kaity, vdd?  
  
Ozuma: u_ú Sí, junto con Reimax, Robjho y Enrioli  
  
Ambos: TOT BUA!!!  
  
Ty: ^^UU  
  
Oro: No se preocupes ^^''''... Ozuma haré un Ozuty x tu apa...  
  
Ozuma: *.* D veras?  
  
Oro: Sí! ^^  
  
Tala: Y yo? ;_;  
  
Oro: Tmb haré algunos Taty... ya q quero hacer algunos... n_n ustedes dos son mis segunda pareja favorita de BB  
  
Tala: SHI!!!! ^O^  
  
Oro: Ahora comencemos con el fic!!!   
  
Dedicatoria: A mi novio Kory, a mis hijos: Pyro, Alexia, Kororo, Estrella, Ozuma y a la más peke Nancy; tmb a mis sis: Rika Himura, La otra Rika, Ileyse y Kiri; mi tía Gaby, a mi mami Ludra (Si lo lee -_-), a mi prima Crystal tmb a Merle, tmb a Arashi, Bady... @@ kien más?... Y a todos los demás -_- sorry si no los menciones... como son tantos... n_n pero disfruten el fic!!!   
  
Nota: Los personajes tiene 17 y 18 respectivamente.  
  
º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º  
  
"Chocolates"  
  
Eran las 9:00 am y el sol resplandecía como el oro... en una de la habitaciones de la mansión Hiwatari, los rayos solares se posaban en un rostro blanco, moviéndose entre las sábanas, buscaba con la mano la fuente de calor a lado suyo... encontrándose solamente aire, abrió lentamente sus ojos rubí, exploró la cama viendo que se encontraba completamente solo, se incorporó quedando sentado, tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien, escuchando ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Tomando su bata, se dirigió al baño, donde 15 minutos después salía completamente vestido, pero escurriendo agua de sus cabellos ; bajo las escaleras guiado por los sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Al tratar de acercarse, abriendo con curiosidad la puerta, se topó de lleno con un par de hermosos ojos azul oscuro...  
  
"Hola Kai n_n"- saludó sonriente el moreno.  
  
"Eh... hola Ty"- respondió el bicolor- "Qué haces? ¬¬"  
  
"Nada ^^"- saliendo de la cocina, Tyson condujo a Kai a la sala- "Cómo amaneciste?"  
  
"Bien... ayer fue una noche estupenda ¬_¬"- con dicho comentario, las mejillas del moreno tomaron un tono rosa, el color aumento cuando Kai pasó una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
  
"Qué te parece un beso para tu novio? ¬u¬"- dijo en tono pícaro el chico blanco.  
  
"Sólo uno u//u"- dijo el japonés, al momento que sentía que su barbilla estaba en manos de Kai, acercándolo al rostro al del bicolor, haciendo un roce entre sus labios, cuando estaban apunto de profundizar el momento...   
  
"Ding Dong Ding Dong"- el timbre de la residencia retumbó en los oídos de ambos.  
  
Tyson separándose de Kai, corrió a la puerta abriéndola encontrándose con Max, el cual entro rápidamente a la mansión, saludando con un abrazo al moreno.  
  
"Te estaba esperando y los demás? o.o"- pregunto curiosamente el moreno.  
  
"Aquí!!! =)"- se escucho la voz de otro rubio, seguido por un pelirrojo trayendo consigo bolsas-"Dónde esta la cocina?"  
  
"Al final del pasillo, no hay pierde ^^"- enunció el moreno, mientras los demás pasaban a un lado de Kai, saludándolo.  
  
"Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada ^^U"- se disculpo por adelantado Enrique.  
  
"No ¬¬***"- dijo a secas Kai.  
  
"Sí, claro ¬o¬"- pronuncio Jhonny.  
  
"Vamos chicos, no hay tiempo, vienes Tyson? =3"- dijo Max.  
  
"Ahora los alcanzó =D"- dijo el moreno, regresaba con Kai, el cual tenía cara de velorio- "No vayas a estar espiando, eh Kai?"  
  
"Tyson!!!"- fue el grito de los demás.  
  
"o_o Voy!!!... tengo que ir con los chicos, tú quédate tranquilo y no hagas nada"- enunció finalmente el chico.  
  
º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que los chicos entraron, mientras Kai, desesperado, ya había hecho todo lo disponible: ver televisión, jugar videojuegos, leer... pero ya no soportaba esperar más, trató de ver por la cerradura de la puerta, sin embargo parecía tapada y cerrada con llave. Los ruidos provenientes del lugar parecían haber disminuido.  
  
"Muy bien Tyson, muévelo lentamente XP"- la voz de Enrique era audible.  
  
( ¬¬ Quién se cree?!?)- los pensamientos de Kai junto a sus celos parecían aumentar- ( ò_ó Sólo yo puedo tocar a Tyson), dirigiéndose al teléfono y marcando con fuerza los dígitos de un número.  
  
"Bueno?"- la voz de Oliver se escuchó el otro lado de la línea- "Quién es?"  
  
"Kai"- dijo secamente el bicolor- "Sabes qué Enrique y Jhonny se encuentran en mi mansión ¬¬"  
  
"No, sólo me dijo que saldrían o.o"- la voz de Oliver se escuchó lejana , ya que parecía hablar con alguien- "Espera"  
  
Paso media hora y el timbre nuevamente sonó, el ruso-japonés abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Robert y Oliver, que pasaron a la residencia.  
  
"Bien, donde están? u_ú"- Preguntó Robert.  
  
"En la cocina ù_ú"- estaban apunto de encaminarse hacia dicho lugar, cuando nuevamente sonó el timbre- "Ray?"  
  
"Hola chicos... se encuentra Max con ustedes? o.o?"- preguntó el nekojin.  
  
"Sí, junto con Jhonny, Enrique y Tyson u_u"-respondió el francés- "En la cocina"  
  
" O.o En la cocina?"- dijo incrédulo el chino.  
  
"Sí ¬¬"- fue la respuesta a coro de todos; mientras llegaban y colocaba su oído en la puerta tratando de escuchar.  
  
"Espera Tyson, es mi turno... Quítate Enrique!!! o_ó"- la voz de Jhonny fue oída por todos.  
  
"Alto Jhonny, espera!!... Auch, me lastimaste _"- la voz del peliazul llegó a los oídos de los chicos poniendo en alerta al alemán y ruso-japonés.  
  
" Ô_O Qué harán?"- fue la pregunta del Oliver.  
  
" o_o Ni idea"- respondió el asiático.  
  
"Enrique, ya me canse ~_~"- la voz de Max se escucho.  
  
"Ok, descansemos un rato, ya estoy sudando por tanto calor u_u"- dijo Enrique.  
  
"Jajajaja... Tú cuando no? ¬_¬"- con esos comentarios hicieron que los oyentes estallaran en celos.  
  
Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de los cuatro, pero sin saber la realidad... Jhonny y Tyson estaba cortando cuando sin querer el pelirrojo corto al moreno. Max estaba batiendo, pero ya tenía adolorido en brazo, mientras Enrique se encontraba cerca de la estufa, por eso tenía demasiado calor... pero los malentendidos siempre ocurren...  
  
"Ò_Ó Cómo se atreve Jhonny a tocar a MI Tyson?!"- reclamo Kai a Robert.  
  
" ¬¬*** En realidad sería porqué Tyson tocó a MI Jhonny?!"- contraataco el europeo.  
  
"Max... cómo pudiste hacerme esto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?! T_T"- decía Ray mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos.  
  
" _*** Como se atreve Enrique, sé que es algo pervertidos pero nunca imagine que me hiciera esto... acaso de le he dado todo lo que él necesita? ;_;"-Oliver tenía cara de dolido...  
  
Nuevamente extraño sonidos provenientes de la cocina...  
  
"Shhh... cállense!! ¬¬"- dijo enfurecido Robert.  
  
"Crees que este listo? ô.o"- preguntó Tyson, mientras venía el chocolate en el tazón, batido por Max.  
  
"No lo sé u_u"- dijo Enrique, haciendo que los jóvenes detrás de la puerta se arrimaran más.  
  
"Qué tal si lo pruebas? =3"- la animada voz del pecoso se escuchó, mientras el italiano afirmaba.  
  
"AH!!!! O"- un grito salió de los labios de Jhonny, causando una mirada aterrorizada en los jóvenes oyentes, y haciendo girar la cabeza de Max, Enrique y Tyson... se había tropezado y una sartén colgado le había caído.  
  
"Estas bien? ^^U"- pregunto Tyson, mientras le daba la mano.  
  
"NO!!! Me duele un chingo!!! @@"- la voz del pelirrojo, llegó a oídos de Robert.  
  
"Pero esta sabroso, o no Jhonny?=9 "- decía Max, mientras se acercaba al susodicho, y le entregaba una muestra de chocolate.  
  
"Mmmm... tienes razón =D"- respondió el caballero de Glasgow.  
  
"Jhonny!!! Ò_Ó"- Robert se había abalanzado tratando se abrir la puerta, a toda costa, seguido por Kai, Ray y Oliver  
  
"Eh?... ?_?"- los chicos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con Jhonny, Tyson, Max y Enrique cubiertos tanto de harina como chocolate- "Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes? o.o"  
  
"Enrique, qué significa todo esto?! ¬¬"- reclamó el francés, mientras el asiático, ruso-japonés y alemán miraban inquisitivamente a sus parejas.  
  
"Jajajajaja... listo chicos? ^O^"- preguntó Max, mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza.  
  
"FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!!! ^________^"- gritaron Max, Tyson y Enrique, a sus parejas, mientras se acercaban y le daba un chocolate preparado.  
  
"Es para mí? ;_;"- preguntó Oliver.  
  
"Sí, como los años pasados siempre eras tú el que me lo regalaba quería que esta vez fuera yo quien te lo diera... no eres el único chef? n_~"- cerrándole un ojo seductoramente, el italiano le entrego un chocolate en forma de corazón al francés, que se lanzó a su brazos.  
  
"Ten Ray, un gato de chocolate para mi neko =3"- decía Max mientras le entregaba el chocolate oscuro de un gato con un moño de chocolate blanco.  
  
"Gracias Max T.T"- decía mientras lo abrazaba, y comenzaba comerse el chocolate- "Esta bueno"  
  
Robert se acercó a Jhonny, el cual sólo desvió la mirada, y extendió el brazo con una canasta con esferitas de chocolate blanco, pero en su cara se veía un tinte carmesí...  
  
"No soy del tipo que dice cursilerías, así que iré al grano... Feliz San Valentín ¬////¬"- extendiéndole el chocolate, el cual no eran solo esferitas blancas sino también estrellas de chocolate negro.  
  
"^^ Kai..."- el aludido volteo a ver a su moreno, con el tinte rosa en sus mejillas, mientras le extendía un osito de chocolate blanco con la pancita de chocolate oscuro- " n_n Ten este es el tuyo"  
  
" o.o Arigatou... Aishitteru Tyson"- finalizó la oración Kai, mientras Tyson se recargaba en su pecho- "Muchas gracias"  
  
"De nada n///n"- dijo Tyson.  
  
"Por cierto porqué hacían tanto escándalo? o.o?"- preguntaron los chicos a sus parejas.  
  
"Ehh o_o.... -////- Por nada... ^^U Qué les parece si salimos?"- cambiaron de tema rápidamente los oyentes.  
  
"De acuerdo n_n"- dijeron al unísono los otros chicos.  
  
Así la cuatro parejas abandonaron la mansión, mientras en la pared de la recamará que ruso-japonés compartía con el nipones, el viento se colaba por la ventana haciendo que la hoja semi enganchada del calendario fuera arrastrada por la corriente del viento... dejando ver en grandes números rojos 14 de febrero 'Día de San Valentín'...  
  
º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º  
  
Oro: HAPPY SAN VALENTINE´S DAY!!!! ^o^ (vestida con un traje rojo con corazones azules, conjunto de pantalón y camisa y entregando chocolates a los chicos)  
  
Chicos: n_n Thanx!!!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ Cómo sabemos q no tienen veneno?  
  
Oro: ¬¬*... ;_; Yo nunca envenenaría a mi lindo Ty  
  
Ty: w Rico (comiendo y saboreando el chocolate)  
  
Ozuma y Tala: o.o Sabe bien!!! (comiéndolo)  
  
Kai: ¬¬U (probando) u_ú Odio admitirlo pero esta sabroso  
  
Oro: ^_^ Todo significa muxho pa mí... *o* Adoro este día... ¬¬U tal vez no recibo muxho chocolates pero ^^ no importa!!!  
  
Todos: Arrivederci Minna!!! ^________^ Dejen r/r!!! 


End file.
